Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/VIII
Nie zbywało ówczesnemu dworowi Augusta II na zabawach i oryginalnych figurach, których jedynym powołaniem było króla smutek rozpędzać i nudom nie dawać przystępu do Najjaśniejszego Pana. Co dzień z rana z tak zwanego naówczas Starego Miasta, które się dziś właśnie Nowym nazywa, przejeżdżał na koniu, w najpocieszniejszym ubraniu, znany od uliczników do ministrów wszystkim mieszkańcom kuglarz a trefniś pański, Józef Fröhlich, który się tytułował nadwornym Jego Królewskiej Mości artystą-figlarzem. August, w dobrym humorze będąc kiedyś, kazał nawet wybić medal na cześć jego z napisem: Semper Fröhlich nunquam Traurig. Fröhlich z obowiązku tak się nałożył do śmiechu, iż i drugich śmieszył, i sam się śmiał od rana do wieczora. Już sama jego postać, gdy w urzędowym stroju z własnego domu przy moście, zwanego Błazeńskim (Narrenhaus), udawał się na służbę, zdolną była najsmutniejszego rozweselić. Fröhlich był mały, okrągły, rumiany, nosił coś w rodzaju fraczka hanswurstowskiego, a takich fraków miał, z łaski króla, różnego koloru dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Na głowie ogromny, śpiczasty, z piórem kapelusz, z tyłu zaś na kształt klucza szambelańskiego dźwigał ogromne, srebrne naczynie, mające kształt kluczowi podobny, które w istocie za dobry puchar służyć mogło, bo ważyło sześćdziesiąt uncji. Był to podarek króla; a ile razy Fröhlich przyzwany do nocnej uczty pił, musiał pić ze swego szambelańskiego klucza. Jako trefniś byłby znużył może jednostajną wesołością swoją, gdyby z obrachowanym artyzmem nie miał umyślnie przeciwstawionego kontrastu w osobie niejakiego kamerkuriera barona Schmiedel, który grał rolę melancholiczną. Schmiedel i Fröhlich jako Heraklit i Demokryt, nieskończone z sobą wiodąc spory, zabawiali Augusta i dwór jego. Gdy się obu wyczerpało konceptów, min i siły, na podstawkę byli trefnisie podrzędni, tak zwany Saumagen i Leppert z Lipska. Dodajmy olbrzyma Cojanusa, dwanaście par karłów ze sławnym Hante na czele i Trammem, Murzynów, albinosów, a dalecy będziemy od poznania nawet tej maluczkiej części dworu, która ku poufałej pańskiej zabawie służyła. Sławny Kyan, dowcipniś, nie inną też tu grał rolę, a widzieliśmy przy pierwszej uczcie, jak go król szacował. Fröhlich był przy swej wesołości człowiekiem roztropnym i wcale niezłym. Powoli sobie grosza ciułał, żył oszczędnie, śmiał się może po cichu z tych, co się z niego głośno śmieli, i wśród tego ukropu dworskiego, w którym się wiele parzyło, wychodził jakoś cało. Rano do dnia Fröhlich w swojej jace i kapeluszu udawał się do zamku, a często bardzo późno powracał do gospodyni, która domu jego pilnowała. Do błazeńskiej kamienicy rzadko kiedy kto zapukał, bo i gospodarz w niej był gościem. Dziwnie się więc wydało pannie Locie, dojrzałej jejmościance, zostającej na usługach Fröhlicha, gdy jednego dnia jesieni, o brzasku prawie, bo słońce jeszcze nie było weszło, ktoś począł dobijać się do drzwi. Nadworny kuglarz nastawił ucha. Nie był jeszcze ubrany, koń niegotów, a sądził, że przez jaki osobliwszy kaprys król do rana się zahulawszy, przysłał po niego. Lota, wyjrzawszy przez szybę we drzwiach, nabrała tego samego przekonania, zobaczywszy barwę dworską: w progu stał młody, słusznego wzrostu mężczyzna. Zmierzywszy go od stóp do głów oczyma, Lota spytała, czego by chciał. – Chciałbym kilka słów pomówić z panem Fröhlichem – odparł przybyły. – Czy od króla? Na to nie było odpowiedzi. Że się różne poselstwa tajemnicze trafiały, Lota nie śmiała odmówić przystępu i wpuściła nieznajomego na górę, gdzie Fröhlich przed zwierciadłem już się w swój strój urzędowy przybierał. Dla niego było to także dziwne zjawisko: gość czy posłaniec. Odwrócił się ku nieznajomemu i natychmiast wchodząc w swą rolę, w wielkich krygach i przesadnych ukłonach powitał go jako ekscelencję. Nic mniej do ekscelencji nad tego biedaka podobnym być nie mogło: blady zbiedzony, młody człowiek stał w progu, dusząc kapelusz w rękach. – Czym mogę służyć waszej ekscelencji? – zapytał wpółzgięty Fröhlich. – A, panie Fröhlich – odezwał się cichym głosem przybyły – nie żartujcie sobie z biedaka. Dla mnie wy prędzej będziecie ekscelencją niż ja dla was. – Hę? hę? – spytał Fröhlich. – Ja dla was. Czy król was przysyła? Nie? – Nie, przychodzę sam i proszę was o chwilę rozmowy sam na sam! – O audiencją? Hę? – podchwycił pusząc się Fröhlich. – Donnerwetter! Czy przez sen, sam o tym nie wiedząc, nie zostałem ministrem? Na naszym dworze (cyt!) wszystko być może. Ministrowie się tak gryzą, iż ich w końcu nie stanie, a naówczas ja i waćpan możemy dostąpić tych dostojeństw. Ja sobie zawczasu ministerstwo skarbu i akcyzę wymawiam. Gdy gospodarz to mówił, na twarzy przybyłego mimo wesołego wyzwania ani promyk jaśniejszy nie błysnął; stał chmurny i milczący. – Chwila rozmowy sam na sam? Ze mną? Akorduję. W całym domu nie ma nikogo prócz Loty, która gotuje śniadanie, i hausknechta, który konia drapie. Siadł w krześle, rozparł się i począł udawać dygnitarza przyjmującego klienta. Przybyły zbliżył się, nie rozśmieszony wcale. – Panie Fröhlich – rzekł – zdziwisz się mocno, gdy się dowiesz, że ja do was przychodzę w sprawie bardzo poważnej. – A toś się o drzwi omylił! – Nie – rzekł nieznajomy – wcale nie. Widuję waćpana co dzień na dworze, z twarzy jego wyczytałem, żeś dobry człowiek i serce masz ludzkie. – Kochanie! Pewnie chcesz pieniędzy pożyczyć – przerwał Fröhlich trzepiąc rękami – ale cię uprzedzam, że z tego nic nie będzie. Wszystkim szafuję: radą, śmiechem, ukłonem, grzbietem, czym chcesz, ale pieniędzmi? No, nie mam. Król goły, jakże ty chcesz, żebym ja pieniądze miał? – Ani mi się śniło prosić was o to. – A! – oddychając rzekł Fröhlich. – To czegóż u licha możesz ode mnie żądać? Żebym cię sztuki jakiej nauczył? Na przykład, jak się z jednego jajka sto pięćdziesiąt łokci wstążki wyciąga? – I to nie – odparł przybyły. – Szukasz mojej protekcji? – spytał Fröhlich. – Być by to mogło – smutnie rzekł nieznajomy – gdy kto innej nie ma. – To się choć do błazna udaje! – rozśmiał się stary. – Ale, dalipan. Schmiedel jako baron i kamerkurier lepiej by ci przystał. Widzę z barwy, że należysz do dworu, ale akcent masz obcy. W tym nie ma nic dziwnego, bo tu wkrótce Sasa na saskim dworze z latarką szukać przyjdzie. Któżeś ty? – Jestem Polak, nazywam się Rajmund Zaklika. – Polak, więc szlachcic, to się rozumie – rzekł Fröhlich – siadajże, szanuję szlachectwo, a żem ja mieszczanin, będę stał. – Nie żartuj, panie Fröhlich. – Nie mogę, udławiłbym się własnym językiem, gdybym nie żartował. Ale czas krótki, czas drogi: mów, szanowny Polaku, co ci jest? Choryś? Jam nie doktor. Jakąś chwilę Zaklika na odpowiedź się zebrać nie mógł, ten humor Fröhlicha widocznie go nękał. – Pozwól mi pan o sobie kilka słów powiedzieć. – Kilka? Chętnie. – Dostałem się na ten dwór wypadkiem, słyszałeś pan o mnie pewnie. Trafiło mi się nieszczęściem łamać podkowy, giąć puchary i ścinać koniom łby na wzór Najjaśniejszego Pana. Kazano mi za to wisieć przy dworze. – Już wiem, wiem, przypominam – rozśmiał się Fröhlich – nie zazdroszczę ci, kochany panie... jakże? – Zaklika. – Kochany panie Unglücku – kończył Fröhlich. – Ale któż był tak... prostodusznym, by ci mógł radzić mierzyć się z królem. Trzeba być bardzo... domyśl się, by sobie tak smutną obrać rolę. – Od czasu, jak wiszę u dworu, życie mi obrzydło. Ludzie mnie omijają, przyjaciela nie mam, opieki, nikogo... – A wiesz, że i za opiekuna, i za przyjaciela mnie chcieć wybrać – to równie szczęśliwa myśl, jak łamać podkowy! Człowiecze, gdybym mógł łamać kowadła, nie skruszyłbym słomy ze strachu, abym nie obudził zazdrości; pięknie się wykierowałeś... – Stało się – rzekł Zaklika – nie mam tu nikogo. – I jesteś w dodatku Polakiem, gdy tu teraz imienia Polaka wymówić się nie godzi. Nie chciałbym być w twej skórze. – Właśnie, że mi w niej niewygodnie. Myślałem, że choć Fröhlich się nade mną ulituje. Stary trefniś wielkie wytrzeszczył oczy, twarz jego pomarszczona stała się nagle poważną i smutną, założył ręce na piersiach, potem przystąpił do Zakliki, wziął go za rękę i począł mu puls macać, jakby był doktorem. – Boję się, kochany Unglücku, czy ci się w głowie nie pomieszało – rzekł cicho. – Być by to mogło! – uśmiechając się odezwał Zaklika. Fröhlichowi twarz się znowu wyjaśniła jakby z nałogu. – O cóż ci idzie? – spytał. – O to, aby mnie ze służby dworskiej Najjaśniejszy Pan uwolnić raczył. – O to najłatwiej – rzekł Fröhlich po cichu – zrób głupstwo jakie, postawią rusztowanie na Nowym Rynku i będziesz dyndał. Jest to sposób krótki, łatwy i skuteczny. – Na to jeszcze czas – odparł Zaklika. – Cóż myślisz robić, gdy cię uwolnią? Powleczesz się do swego kraju z niedźwiedziami borykać? – Nie, zostanę tu. – Czy ci jaka drezdenka wpadła w oko? Zaklika mocno się zarumienił. – Nie – rzekł – mogę dawać lekcje fechtów i konnej jazdy, mogę się gdzie do jakiego wojska zaciągnąć. – Czy mrzesz głodem na dworze? – Nie, mamy wszystkiego do syta. – Czy ci nie płacą? – Owszem. – Dlaczegóż ci źle? Zaklika się zmięszał. – Nie mam tu co robić, jestem niepotrzebny. – Panie Unglücku, ja cię nie rozumiem, chcesz czegoś nienaturalnego: masz chleb i spokój, a szukasz biedy. – Może – odparł krótko Zaklika – ale się wszystko znudzi... – Szczególniej gdy komu dobrze i nie ma nic do roboty – dokończył Fröhlich. – Jednakże ja w tym wszystkim nie widzę, jak bym ci mógł być pomocnym. – Najłatwiej, stoję często przy drzwiach pomiędzy pańskim dworem. Lada konceptem zwrócić możesz na mnie uwagę, a pod dobrą chwilę król miewa różne fantazje. – A jeśliby mu przyszła taka, żeby cię kazał powiesić? – spytał trefniś. – Waćpan byś mnie obronił. Fröhlich przeszedł się po pokoju, włożywszy spiczasty swój kapelusz z piórem na głowę, a ręce w kieszenie. – Donnerwetter! – zawołał. – Zaczynam się dorozumiewać po raz pierwszy, że ja tu jestem potęgą, kiedy się ludzie zgłaszają po moją protekcję. Waćpan mi otworzyłeś oczy! Przez samą wdzięczność coś bym rad uczynić dla niego. Któż wie, mówią, że Kyan zostanie komendantem Königsteinu. Ja mogę być przynajmniej kaznodzieją nadwornym lub radcą w konsystorzu! Zaczynam nabierać ambicji. I upadłszy w krzesło, Fröhlich śmiać się począł. Popatrzał z politowaniem na Zaklikę. – Świat przewrócony! Donnerwetter! Szlachcie polski oddaje się w protekcję trefnisia, a Szwedzi, którzy żyją śledziami, biją, Sasów, którzy się karmią świniną! Plasnął w ręce. Na to hasło wpadła Lotte, stając w progu z polewką winną na talerzu. Fröhlich dał komicznie znak Zaklice, aby zamilkł, i skłonił mu się jak minister, który audiencję zamyka. Wejrzeniem pożegnawszy go, Zaklika smutny spuścił się ze wschodów. Dziwaczną zaprawdę powziął był myśl udania się pod opiekę wyśmiewanego trefnisia, lecz konieczność i rozpacz zmusiły go do tego. Biedny chłopak śmiertelnie był znużony swą rolą komparsa na dworze. Snuło mu się po głowie, że swobodny, mógłby może inną odegrać... Sprawa Hoymowej, która nagle zmieniła się w panią Cosel, ściągnęła go z przechadzek od Laubegastu do miasta. Śnił nie zrażony niczym, że mógłby jako dworzanin zostać przyjęty do domu tej, w której czarne oczy patrzeć było dlań największym szczęściem. Tak dziwaczne miłości jak ta, która Zaklikę opanowała, rzadko się na świecie trafiają. Rajmuś nie pragnął nic, tylko patrzeć na swe bóstwo. Nie śniło mu się nigdy nawet o żadnym większym szczęściu nad to. Chciał być jej stróżem, wartą, niewidzialnym obrońcą. Domyślał się, że musiała mieć nieprzyjaciół, lękał się o nią, pragnął zyskać jej zaufanie i całego siebie, choćby życie, oddać na jej usługi i ofiarę. Chłopak był dziwnego temperamentu: powolny na pozór, ale upartej a niezłomnej woli. Śmiał się sam ze swej miłości dla tej, która się zwała królową, a uczucia tego zgasić w sobie nie mógł. Szczęśliwe czasy w Laubegast, gdy ukryty mógł ją śledzić oczyma i odgadywać jej myśli, teraz mu się rajem wydawały. W Dreźnie twarz pięknej królowej rzadko miał szczęście dojrzeć na chwilę. Widywał ją przejeżdżającą konno z królem, wsiadającą i wysiadającą z powozu, w teatrze, jeśli się potrafił między dworzan gdzie wcisnąć. Tego wszystkiego było mu mało. Roił, że się tam kiedyś musi dostać do jej domu. To był dlań najwyższy szczyt szczęścia, jedyne, ostatnie pragnienie. Dla dostąpienia go byłby nie tylko trefnisiowi się pokłonił, ale większe zniósł upokorzenie. Miłość biednego chłopca dla tej idealnej piękności nic zresztą nie ma w sobie tak dziwnego. Daleko osobliwszym mogłoby się to wydać, że Cosel, która go parę razy widziała z daleka, Cosel z całą swą dumą, ze świeżą miłością dla pięknego Augusta, w szczęściu, które ją upajało, parę razy zadała sobie pytanie: „Co też z tym dziwakiem z Laubegastu się stało?" Parę razy oczyma go szukała w tłumie. Z jej strony była to tylko litość, ale i litość w tych istotach szczęśliwych, które się poją ambrozją życia, jest bardzo niezwyczajnym uczuciem. Cosel nie była wcale czułą, była namiętną, energiczną, zuchwałą, ale serce jej niełatwo się litością poruszyć dawało. Przecież ten pokorny szaleniec, co po szyję zanurzał się w wodę, aby na nią popatrzeć, przypomniał się jej mimowolnie. Pochlebiało to jej piękności. Uśmiechała się rada temu wspomnieniu, o którym nigdy nie powiedziała słowa nikomu. Myliłby się, kto by sądził, że rozmiłowany August II dla pięknej Cosel wyrzekł się swych nocnych uczt z przyjacioły. Z wielu rachub i względów były one dlań potrzebą i nałogiem w dodatku. Wśród upojonych dworzan siało często królewskie słowo niezgodę, która była panowania narzędziem, a zręczne badanie dobywało z rozweselonych wyznania, na które by się trzeźwi nie zdobyli. Jak z Hoyma udało się wycisnąć wizerunek jego żony, tak z innych niejeden skrywany grzeszek król wyciągnął. Do dnia tego znowu wieczorem była hulanka na zamku. August był teraz w najlepszym humorze, myślał o tym, jak swe bóstwo otoczyć Olimpem wspaniałości, zbytku, rozkoszy, zabawy. Sprawy poważniejsze zabierały część dnia, wieczorem pijano. Hoym, który został przy akcyzie, przy ministerstwie, przy pięćdziesięciu tysiącach talarów, którymi dobry król otarł łzy jego po stracie żony, należał znowu do wszystkich biesiad nocnych. Hoym był potrzebny, gdyż na wszystko i nade wszystko potrzebne były pieniądze, a on jeden dostarczać ich umiał. Wyczerpały się środki wyciśnięcia ich z zubożonego kraju, umysł jego zdobywał się na wyszukiwanie nadzwyczajnych źródeł dochodów. Opodatkowywano, co nigdy dawniej nie płaciło; ściągano grosz cudownymi wymysły; król nagradzał hojnie tych, co mu go dostarczali. Lecz najgenialniejszy nawet umysł wyczerpuje się przy nieustannie powtarzanych wymaganiach, uciekać się więc trzeba było do środków gwałtownych i azardowych. Upadek wielkiego kanclerza, do którego i polityczne przyczyniły się wypadki, w znacznej części spowodowany był rozgłosem o niezmiernych, zebranych przezeń bogactwach. Królowi zrobiono nadzieję milionowego po nim spadku. Tymczasem skończyło się to na pałacu darowanym księżnej Teschen, na kilku wioskach i na pół milionie talarów, które był królowi niegdyś pożyczył, a tych mu już oddawać nie było wcale potrzeby. Reszty półtoramilionowej fortuny kanclerza rozdzielili między siebie jego nieprzyjaciele: Fürstenberg, Pflug, może Flemming. Król, co się wiele spodziewał, nic nie dostał. Drugim środkiem dostarczenia królowi sum bajecznych, jakich jego fantazje wymagały, było urojenie ówczesne, powszechną będące chorobą: wiara w tajemnicę robienia złota. August, jak inni panujący, na alchemią chorował. Nie powątpiewano bynajmniej, że istniała cudowna tynktura, mająca siłę przerabiania wszystkich kruszców na złoto, a przerabiano złoto prawdziwe na dymy i popioły. Kanclerz Beichling wierzył jak wszyscy marzyciele w to, że się złota w retorcie dorobić można, i on, i wielu innych karmili w Auguście II myśl tę, że znajdą człowieka, co mu będzie w garnuszku smażył miliony, tak nieodbicie do szczęścia potrzebne. Na dworze przychodziły chwile zapału do alchemii, w których nie mówiono o niczym, prócz o tynkturze i robieniu złota. Miał pracownię alchemiczną kanclerz, miał drugą Fürstenberg, do której król sam przychodził, mieli je i inni miłośnicy wielkiego dzieła. Chodziły podania o różnych szczęśliwych mędrcach, którzy tynkturę permutującą kruszce posiadali. Jest rzeczą pewną, iż Beichling nie byłby obalonym, bo królowi pieniędzy dostarczać umiał, gdyby Fürstenberg nie mówił Augustowi, że znajdzie człowieka, który mu złoto będzie robił i zrobi go daleko więcej, niż kanclerz mógł z kraju wycisnąć. Tym mędrcem, na którego Fürstenberg rachował, był prosty aptekarczyk z Berlina, którego początkowa historia dość jest ciemną, ale późniejsza najlepiej dowodzi, że złota wcale robić nie umiał, choć tracił je z przyjemnością wielką i gustem. Na lat kilka przed tymi wypadkami Jan Fryderyk Böttiger, Sas rodem ze Schleiz, zabawiał się w aptece w Berlinie fabrykacją tynktury, czyli jak chcą inni, miał on sobie daną gotową przez jakiegoś awanturnika, zowiącego się Laskarysem i archimandrytą monasteru greckiego w Mitylenie. Fryderyk I pruski rad był sobie tego szacownego złotoroba przyswoić i naturalnie do klatki zamknąć, żeby tajemnicę sam tylko mógł posiadać. Böttiger uszedł do Saksonii, Prusy domagały się wydania, ale i król August potrzebował pieniędzy, schwycono więc drogiego człowieka do Drezna. Fürstenberg sam pracował z nim nad tynkturą i wielkim dziełem, a król najmocniej wierzył, iż lada dzień złoto się z tygla posypie. Głaskano, pojono, obsypywano Böttigera obietnicami i łaskami, ale trzymano go pod strażą. Upływały lata, wywrócono z pomocą tej nadziei tynktury Beichlinga, tynktura nie mogła się jakoś usmażyć. Posyłano królowi do Warszawy merkuriusz i różne ingrediencje dla zrobienia złota, do którego trzeba się było przygotowywać modlitwą, pobożnością i czystością ducha: król August spowiadał się, siadał nad tyglem i nic nie wysmażył. Szczęściem pies stłukł merkuriusz przysłany przez Böttigera do Warszawy, użyto innego i niepowodzenie roboty przypisać się dało psu, nie ludziom. Böttiger siedział ciągle straszliwie znękany, jak w więzieniu, u Fürstenberga na zamku, potem w fortecy na Königsteinie, gdzie o mało nie oszalał, i znowu potem na zamku przy wszelkich wygodach, ano, złota nie robił. Cała ta historia nieszczęśliwego alchemisty należy do charakterystyki wieku. Ten więziony adept, tynktura, tygle, w których ma się wytopić złoto na wojny i maskarady, król godzinami pracujący „po spowiedzi” z Fürstenbergiem nad tynkturą, a potem odpoczywający u księżnej Teschen – są to nieoszacowane rysy obrazu wieku. Böttiger korespondował z królem i król oświadczył się dlań z miłością wielką. Böttiger w więzieniu dawał bale, obiady i przez trzy lata ostatnie kosztował króla czterdzieści tysięcy talarów! Gdy Cosel na tron po księżnej Teschen wstąpiła, zastała sławnego alchemika znowu na zamku, w baszcie na tarasie, otoczonej ogródkiem, zajętego ostatecznym wykończeniem formuły złotodajnej. Oczekiwanie było wielkie, nikt nie wątpił, że Böttiger wreszcie tajemnicę odkryje. Szczególna rzecz: zastrzegł on sobie, ażeby nie spożytkowano źle jego wynalazku, aby „pieniędzy nie obracano na zbytki, na grzeszne czyny, na niegodziwą rozrzutność, na niepotrzebne i niesłuszne wojny i tego rodzaju dzieła nieprawości. Powiadał, że posiadającemu arcanum nie godziło się służyć panu, który by był publicznym jawnogrzesznikiem i małżeńską łamał wiarę lub krew rozlewał”. Zdaje się, że tym sposobem obwarowując robienie samo złota, aptekarczyk szukał sposobu, jakim by się z niepowodzenia uniewinnił. W domu tym, w którym Zaklika oddał się pod protekcją Fröhlicha, właśnie wieczorem przypuszczonym był „nadworny kuglarz” do zabawiania towarzystwa. Leżało mu na sercu, by młodzieńcowi usłużyć, który w nim nadzieję pokładał. Łamał nad tym głowę, ale nie był w swej roli. Umiał dla siebie coś wyzyskać, dla drugich nigdy o nic nie prosił. Czuł, że mu w tym zręczności brakło. Król przyjmował u pani Cosel Fürstenberga, Vitzthuma i kilku zwykłych towarzyszów wieczornych. Pani Reuss, Vitzthum i Hülchen składały dwór nowej pani. Po wieczerzy Fröhlich musiał pokazywać sztuki: śmiano się do rozpuku. Między innymi udawał alchemika, który miał robić złoto, i przyniósł w tyglu trochę śmiecia. Z tego król August się rozśmiał i owszem pochmurną stała się twarz jego. Cosel już coś zasłyszała o Böttigerze, jęła więc rozpytywać po cichu. Nierad się król przyznawał do tej tajemniczej słabości, chociaż naówczas podzielali ją z nim najuczeńsi ludzie wieku. – Fröhlichowi – szepnął król – wolno się śmiać nawet ze mnie, a więc i z rzeczy tak poważnej, jak tajemnica robienia złota. Ten, który ją niezawodnie posiada, ale dotąd nam odkryć jej nie chce, o mało nie wyrwał się z rąk naszych. Udało mu się wymknąć na ziemie cesarskie i ledwieśmy go stamtąd wydobyć potrafili. Przekona się w końcu, że posłusznym być musi. Trzymamy go pod silną strażą. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – rzekł Fröhlich – dopóki przy nim nie ma tak silnego człowieka, który by każdego czasu mógł go pochwycić i którego by się obawiać musiał, nie ma też pewności, że nie zbiegnie. Najjaśniejszy Pan sam byś był dlań najlepszym stróżem lub człowiek, co by miał równą siłę herkulesową, ale takiego drugiego na świecie nie ma! – Mylisz się, Fröhlich – rzekł August – był lub jest na moim dworze człowiek prawie jak ja silny. – Nigdym o nim nie słyszał! W ten sposób August przypomniał sobie Zaklikę, którego zupełnie z oczów był stracił. Nazajutrz kazano go szukać i znaleziono... Biedny Rajmuś korzystał z tej zręczności, by króla prosić o uwolnienie od służby. August potrząsł głową. – Nie uwolnię cię, bo mi jesteś potrzebny! – zawołał. – Mam skarb, który chcę twej sile i poczciwości powierzyć. Pójdziesz na dwór pani Cosel, będziesz czuwał nad jej bezpieczeństwem. Jeździł za nią, chodził i strzegł, choćby życie przyszło ważyć, aby włos z głowy jej nie spadł. Zaklika uszom nie wierzył... zarumienił się, zamilkł i pokłonił, nie pytając więcej. Los usłużył mu lepiej niż Fröhlich. Pani Cosel zdumiała się i zaczerwieniła, zobaczywszy go w liczbie ludzi swojego dworu. Zrazu oburzyło ją to, ale dowiedziawszy się, że był przysłanym przez króla, zmilczała. Król tegoż wieczora wytłumaczył, dlaczego przysłał jej Zaklikę. Na ustach prawie miała piękna pani swą przygodę w Laubegaście, ale nie powiedziała jej królowi i Zaklika pozostał na swym miejscu. Fröhlich, zobaczywszy go w kilka dni potem, tłumaczył się przed nim, iż mu się nie udało dotąd uwolnić go ze służby. – Na miłość Boga, panie Fröhlich! – zawołał Zaklika. – Ja już zostaję, gdzie jestem, i proszę się o mnie nie troszczyć! Hrabina Cosel 01 08